miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 Sep 2017
00:45:28 JOIN GalapcticUniversegem906 has joined the Ladyblog 00:46:09 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Hello. Cute profile pic. 00:46:25 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: What are you doing here anyway? You don't usually join. 00:46:50 CHAT Tansyflower: Had a bit of time. Probably won't be staying long. 00:47:00 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Me neither. 00:47:13 CHAT Tansyflower: And thx! I'm enjoying DuckTales. 00:47:29 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: The new one? 00:47:41 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah. 00:48:13 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Cool. 00:48:35 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Can't wait for Season 2. It's only a corner a way. 00:50:18 CHAT Tansyflower: We're getting so close, and it feels crazy 00:50:37 CHAT Tansyflower: The push to promote it is a lot stronger now, at least in France. 00:51:16 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: So apparently it's Oct 21st? 00:51:42 CHAT Tansyflower: If the source ends up legit, probably. It was said that we'd learn the date on a Tuesday, so it's highly possible. :) 00:52:24 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: yeah, either this one or the following one after. Either way, we know it's next month. I'M SO EXCITED. 00:52:49 CHAT Tansyflower: It's going to be crazy, but the hype is real. (ladybug) 00:53:27 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I feel sorry for Mari, linariel and Princess Harte though. 00:54:00 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: They haven't finished the plots, history pages or galleries though. But no pressure to them. They should take all the time they want. 00:54:38 CHAT Tansyflower: Yup, and that will always be an open door for them. Them and I have busy lives, and sometimes, a wiki can't always be as up-to-form as others. There really is very few of us here. 00:54:50 CHAT Tansyflower: *They and I 00:55:03 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Can't wait for this wiki to breed and grow!!!!! 00:55:29 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I do hope Season 2 doesn't finish in a week. (sad) 00:55:55 CHAT Tansyflower: I bet it'll be around the first thirteen episodes, akin to how the US is only getting thirteen episodes then too. 00:56:02 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Not many of the admins are active here. Which is quite sad. 00:56:43 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Yeah, maybe. I'm really scared. Imagine how chaotic this wiki will be that time. 00:56:54 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: And many people are busy during fall. 00:57:07 CHAT Tansyflower: I should probably be less active here, considering my busy school life. A lot of us are getting older, and sadly, real life and its "accessories" become huge requirements. 00:57:17 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Lilanette left which is quite sad. 00:57:31 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: True real life is our main priority. 00:57:44 CHAT Tansyflower: We'll make it work out, though. The wiki is pretty good despite the small amount of editors, and I'm proud of everyone on here. 00:58:26 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Yeah. Everyone here is very resourceful, kind and very skilled. 00:59:49 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: By the way, when does the issue 3 come out? It's the 27th for me, now! 01:00:32 CHAT Tansyflower: It should be the 27th (or today for you), but it takes a while. 01:01:03 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I heard the website gets updated 6-10am est time. 01:02:17 CHAT Tansyflower: That sounds right-ish. Sometimes it's not on in the morning for me, but it will be in the afternoon. 01:03:10 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: We're going wait 11 hours then. 01:03:33 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Last time, I had to wait 11 hours from now. 01:03:56 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Will you be awake or asleep on 11 hours from now? 01:04:52 CHAT Tansyflower: Sleeping, probably. 01:05:16 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: If you don't mind me asking, what time is it for you? (sorry, just slightly curious) 01:05:54 CHAT Tansyflower: It's around 6. 01:06:15 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: so it's still the 26th for you? 01:06:27 CHAT Tansyflower: Yeah, it hasn't changed to the 27th yet. 01:06:49 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I'm so ahead of you! :3 01:07:10 CHAT Tansyflower: It's a weird aspect of time and time zones. XD 01:07:52 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: 9 am here. 01:09:29 CHAT Tansyflower: Wow, that seems like ages from now during my time here! 01:10:11 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: only 13 hours ahead of you! ;) 01:10:42 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I think it's Caline too! 01:13:16 CHAT Tansyflower: I really hope it's her. I've been wanting her or another teacher to be akumatized for a long while now. 01:14:56 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Me too. She, Miss Medeleiv and Principle Damocles should get akuamtized! 01:15:34 CHAT Tansyflower: The pointed tips villain looks owl-like, and we got a hint realted to that from Lindalee in emoticons, so fingers crossed that the villain is Damocles. 01:15:48 JOIN Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has joined the Ladyblog 01:15:57 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Hi! 01:16:14 CHAT Sophiedp: o/ 01:16:40 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Hi, guys. 01:16:43 CHAT Tansyflower: Hello, LAC! 01:17:08 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: kudos to your hard work with the new pages, Tansu! 01:17:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *Transy 01:17:27 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *Tnasy 01:17:30 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *Tansy 01:17:40 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: hehe 01:17:42 CHAT Tansyflower: Thank you, though I'm not the only one! Everyone's been working really hard on the new info we got today! 01:18:03 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Kudos to everyone. Share the love. ;3 01:18:35 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Yeah. Season 2 is almost here so everyone's going to be really hard working then! 01:19:31 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I can't believe how close it is. We were supposed to get an exact date today or next Tuesday. 01:19:48 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Apparently, it's October 21st! 01:20:38 CHAT Tansyflower: We have a source saying it's October 21, though the wiki is waiting for more source confirmation: http://www.lettreaudiovisuel.com/la-saison-2-de-miraculous-a-la-toussaint-sur-tf1/ 01:21:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: We have to figure out where that article got the news from! 01:22:51 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: "(du 21/10 au 5/11)" which means 21 october to 5th November but tansy is right bout the confirmation. 01:23:34 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Do they mean 21st October to 5th November or is it one of those dates? 01:23:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I don't want Season2 to slide past in a second. 01:24:22 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Too much for the hiatus 01:24:27 CHAT Tansyflower: It means from October 21 to November 5. Hopefully, it's not everyday and is spread out in that range. Thirteen episodes in that range is more than enough, since that'll be what happens for the US in December. 01:25:06 CHAT Tansyflower: Nowadays, it's really annoyingly common for channels to spit out huge concentrations of new episodes. It wouldn't be such a problem if it didn't result in worse hiatuses. 01:25:44 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That's good. I don't want 26 episodes to be mushed into that period. I want Season 2 to stay as long as possible. 01:26:18 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Europe and Asia literally finished airing in 1 month or so. 01:27:50 CHAT Tansyflower: I wonder how many, if any of the new superheros will debut in those 13 episodes. 01:28:28 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: maybe later on in episodes between 14-26. 01:29:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: They say Season 2 will be a whole new Story. Well, according to TroubleMaker, the episodes have the same format as Season . Only difference is that there's slightly more humor, action and romance. That's all. (crying) 01:29:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *1 01:30:01 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: It will be better. Trust me. 01:32:12 CHAT Tansyflower: I imagine it'll be a mix of both, having regular "monster of the week" episodes but also have new plot-oriented episodes. 01:32:55 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: The Collector is off to a good start. 01:33:11 CHAT Tansyflower: Something is changing enough for part-time superhero allies to be required, so hopefully that and character development for those we know are important down the line will help elevate the regular episodes and support the plot-driven episodes. 01:34:21 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: True. 01:34:32 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: New powers. YES 01:34:56 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: (dance) 01:35:06 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (dance) (dance) 01:35:19 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: (dance) (dance) (dance) 01:35:45 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: (dance) (dance) (dance) (dance) 01:36:06 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: (dance) (dance) (dance) (dance) (dance) 01:36:17 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Let's stop. 01:36:35 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Okay. We don't want this to be considered spamming. 01:36:58 CHAT Tansyflower: I'm interested to see how Kagami and Luka will affect the story, considering they're supposed to "turn the heads" of Marinette and Adrien. 01:37:45 CHAT Tansyflower: They could be one-time rivals, love interests, allies, enemies.. it's hard to tell what their purpose is, but Kagami's been mentioned in both synopses realized and Luka in the newer one. 01:38:08 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: They might be rivals to Adrien. 01:38:26 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Luke might be a new love interest to Marinette. 01:38:48 CHAT Tansyflower: I love their names. I'm so curious to see them soon. 01:39:23 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Yeah, marinette might forget Adrien and move on to someone who will actually appreciate her. 01:39:23 CHAT Tansyflower: And of course, Lila is still around, so Adrien's (and possibily Marinette's) continue to grow. XD 01:39:42 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Another arc. 01:39:49 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Someone mention this to Astruc. 01:40:03 CHAT Tansyflower: I would actually like a twist like that. I hope it would be temporary and those involved wouldn't be hurt with rejection, but it could lead to new, unusual stories for one or both leads. 01:40:23 CHAT Tansyflower: Whoops, I forgot to put "harems" in that previous post. :P 01:40:38 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I would like that. This could show that Adrien can get jealous. 01:40:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I would love an awesome twist. 01:40:55 CHAT Tansyflower: Adrien is scary when he's jealous. Poor Théo... 01:41:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: What's that, Transy? 01:41:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'm still annoyed by the fact he got away with it. 01:41:43 CHAT Tansyflower: In "Copycat", Adrien as Cat Noir got quite conniving and underhanded with Théo when he felt like his chances with Ladybug were in danger. 01:41:53 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Me too. He's most likely going to cause Kagami's akuamtization. 01:42:10 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He better not getta way with it. 01:42:16 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I'll be so made if he does. 01:42:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: *mad 01:42:22 CHAT Tansyflower: Me too. We've seen signs of continuity brought up in later episodes, so maybe this will be a case. If not, I still want Adrien to learn not to be a jealous nightmare. 01:42:51 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Me too. Ladybug apologized to her mistakes and so should Adrien. 01:43:25 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: You know what sickens me the most? The fact that even the creators see Adrien as the image of perfection. 01:43:48 CHAT Tansyflower: Give credit to Marinette/Ladybug that while she is definitely flawed, she often does what she can to make up her bad choices, even in cases where the other person is just as guilty in their own ways. 01:44:14 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Might as well let him run cotillion 01:44:21 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: That fits Lbod 01:44:43 CHAT Tansyflower: Thomas made a comment in relation to it: "I love this kind of discussion. When comes the end of the show, you'll all read this again and say "Can't believe how clueless we were" �� " 01:44:49 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Same Tansy. At least Mari accepts her mistake. 01:45:09 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: You think he saw all your comments? :) 01:45:09 CHAT Tansyflower: I take that as meaning the crew are aware of how Adrien is treated or comes off as, and they plan to take advantage of that in the story. 01:46:02 CHAT Tansyflower: He did. I'm not sure how I feel on that, but hey, it's really nice whenever a staff member can say something in relation to an analytic discussion. ;) 01:46:02 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: After reading Chaton's comments, it made me realize that he's not perfect. People only call him that because that's what they want to think. 01:46:20 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: That's quite exciting, Tansy! ;) 01:46:46 CHAT Tansyflower: I see Cat Noir and Adrien as one in the same but different limitations and freedoms, but there is recurring issues with him, and I hope the show won't let us down in developing those. 01:47:41 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Season 2 will most likely point those mistakes out and people in the fandom won't love him. 01:48:08 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Let's talk about Marinette/Ladybug. She deserves a dynamic twist to the story. 01:48:22 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I want to see her parents get akumatized! 01:48:44 CHAT Tansyflower: If the ice cream villain ends up being Tom (I don't think he will, but still)... XD 01:49:05 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Not really (in my opinion) not the same body shape. 01:49:11 CHAT Tansyflower: I want her parents akumatized too. She has great parents, but I feel like it's a great message that even the best of parents can mess up or get upset sometimes. 01:49:22 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Me too. ;) 01:49:52 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I think that if Hawk Moth ever find out that Mari is LB, he might hold her parents captive until she surrenders. A really interesting twist. 01:50:03 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: No parents are perfect. 01:50:43 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Surrenders her Miraculous. 01:50:51 CHAT Tansyflower: How far Hawk Moth will go interests me. He's willing to akumatize emotionall distraught people, including children, but how further can he go? 01:50:56 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Yeah. 01:51:29 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: He's willing to risk children dying. That man has no dignity whatsoever. 01:54:10 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: ikr?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 02:07:09 CHAT Tansyflower: Manon was at risk... 02:09:09 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But she was almost one of the most successful too. Oh sweet irony. 02:11:12 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I think we're boring Tansy. 02:11:39 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: She seems more livelier and happy whenever Alex is on. ;( 02:11:52 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: ooh (lenny) 02:12:18 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I should be get going, anyway. Bye, sweeties! :) 02:12:35 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I should go too. Bye! 02:12:50 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Have a great, day or night, sweetie! :) 02:12:57 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Thanks, you too! 02:13:10 QUIT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234 has left the Ladyblog 02:13:12 QUIT GalapcticUniversegem906 has left the Ladyblog 02:17:18 QUIT Tansyflower has left the Ladyblog 02:32:00 QUIT Sophiedp has left the Ladyblog 02:32:58 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 02:44:52 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: ikr?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 02:44:53 CHAT Tansyflower: Manon was at risk... 02:44:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But she was almost one of the most successful too. Oh sweet irony. 02:44:53 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I think we're boring Tansy. 02:44:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: She seems more livelier and happy whenever Alex is on. ;( 02:44:53 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: ooh (lenny) 02:44:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I should be get going, anyway. Bye, sweeties! :) 02:44:53 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I should go too. Bye! 02:44:53 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Have a great, day or night, sweetie! :) 02:44:53 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Thanks, you too! 02:44:53 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:14:59 CHAT Tansyflower: Manon was at risk... 03:14:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: But she was almost one of the most successful too. Oh sweet irony. 03:14:59 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I think we're boring Tansy. 03:14:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: She seems more livelier and happy whenever Alex is on. ;( 03:14:59 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: ooh (lenny) 03:14:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: I should be get going, anyway. Bye, sweeties! :) 03:14:59 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: I should go too. Bye! 03:14:59 CHAT Ladybug'sAndCatNoir'sSexyBodies1234: Have a great, day or night, sweetie! :) 03:14:59 CHAT GalapcticUniversegem906: Thanks, you too! 08:46:09 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:16:14 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:08:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:39:02 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:29:22 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23